el príncipe de hielo
by pilubleach
Summary: Byakuya, Hisana y Rukia Kuchiki tienen un sobrino un especial. Al cumplir sus doce años, el niño que vivía en la Antártida, escapa de su casa y nadie vuelve a verlo. Años después, la familia Kuchiki y la familia Kurosaki viajan a la Antártida de vacaciones, y allí a todos les espera una aventura inesperada, rodeada de hielo, príncipes y ojos color turquesa.
1. LA VIDA DURANTE UN DÍA NORMAL

El Príncipe de Hielo

CAPITULO 1: "LA VIDA DURANTE UN DÍA NORMAL"

Era una mañana de 1999, cuando Rukia, una joven de quince años de edad, se dirigía a la casa de su novio, Ichigo, para ir juntos a la escuela. Ella era una joven noble y fría, ya que había sido criada por Kuchiki Byakuya, su hermano, en persona. Éste, trabajaba en el hospital central de Karakura, el hospital más famoso de la ciudad en la que vivían, además ocupaba dos puestos muy importantes en él: neurocirujano y dueño del hospital. Ellos pertenecían a una de las cuatro casas nobles del Rukongai, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al sur de Japón: el clan Kuchiki, un clan famosamente conocido.

Byakuya no aprobaba la relación establecida entre Ichigo y su hermana, no sabía muy bien porque, pero odiaba a ese muchacho. Dicho joven tenía un carácter y apariencia muy especiales: como podía ser un cabello muy llamativo color naranja, un humor especial, ya que a veces sonreía demasiado y otras veces era demasiado serio, pero además tenía ojos miel muy dulces, una estatura alta, como de un metro ochenta comparada a la de Rukia, y era muy flaco. Desde pequeños Rukia e Ichigo eran muy amigos, pero ahora eran más que solo eso. Sin embargo, Byakuya estaba agradecido con éste por el cariño que le había brindado a Rukia, ya por un año. Byakuya era un hombre de largos cabellos negros, ojos de color gris, flaco, alto, formal, tranquilo y serio en cuanto a su personalidad. Él tenía veintiséis años de edad y estaba casado con una joven de apariencia similar a la de su hermana; su nombre era Hisana. Ella era una abogada muy reconocida en el Rukongai, además decían que ella nunca dejaba un caso sin resolver y que siempre trabajaba con la justicia y la corrección. Hisana tenía veintitrés años, era aún joven pero nunca había abandonado sus estudios y era una alumna muy responsable lo que había logrado fue recibirse después de cinco años de estudio como una abogada profesional, y casarse con Byakuya, que no dejaba de ser importante. Tenía pelo negro y corto era delgada y de contextura fina con el pelo corto terminado en puntas desmechadas, a diferencia de Rukia, ésta poseía un carácter más alegre y feliz, aunque nunca se había enojado, sabia en que momentos estar seria y en cuáles no. Byakuya e Hisana eran muy felices juntos y siempre habían querido cuidar de un niño, su propio hijo, además, cuando Rukia se sentía sola, ella siempre les pedía un hermanito, pero cuando lo intentaron, supieron que Hisana era estéril, y que nunca podrían tener un hijo. Éste hecho solo les dolió al principio, hasta que Rukia dijo que con ellos era feliz, y que con Ichigo y ellos a su lado, nunca más volvería a sentirse sola. Eso hizo que ambos volvieran a sonreír de nuevo, ya que la mayor parte de esto lo habían hecho por su querida Rukia, a quien, al morir los padres de Byakuya y ella, ambos la habían adoptado como su hija, por supuesto, Rukia, Byakuya e Hisana se trataban como hermanos, esposa y cuñada.

Rukia llega a casa de Ichigo, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano y la esposa del mismo a quien le tenía mucho cariño. Ichigo la esperaba sentado en el sofá, al llegar a su casa, le preguntó tapándole la entrada:

-¿Byakuya nos está mirando?-dijo preocupado.

-N-no, porque estaría…-dijo Rukia, pero Ichigo la interrumpió diciendo "mejor así" y le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Luego se dirigieron a la escuela. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Orihime, la mejor amiga de Rukia, en el pasillo, ella los saludó amistosa:

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! Buenos días Kuchiki-san!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que era un rango muy característico de ella; siempre sonreía.

-Buenos días Inoue- correspondió Ichigo.

-Buenos días Orihime! , ¿Qué te trae tan feliz?- dijo Rukia curiosa, aunque ya, sabía cual sería la respuesta de su amiga. Para molestarla un poco, añadió-¿No me digas que estás saliendo con Ishida?- Ichigo y Rukia rieron entre dientes, Ichigo ya conocía la historia, pero también conocía a su amigo Ishida, así que no le sorprendía la respuesta de Orihime, sino que le había hecho gracia el comentario de su novia.

-No, no es eso, además te dije que no tocaras el tema en un lugar público, como el ámbito escolar, y menos frente a Ichigo…- respondió sin enojarse, pero sonrojada y un poco triste, porque luego recordó una historia que había sucedido el año anterior:

"-Me pregunto si Ishida sentirá algo más por mí- decía Orihime a Rukia en el recreo mientras observaban como Ishida guardaba sus libros en su casillero.

-Aaayy Orihime, como me gustaría verte feliz con él… pero en ocasiones como ésta los que decidirán como será su destino serán Ishida y tú. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, eso sí, sabes que soy tu amiga y que voy a apoyarte ya sea que las cosas salgan bien o no- dijo Rukia.

-Te imaginas que lindo sería que saliéramos los cuatro…- dijo Orihime pensativa y optimista.

-Los cuatro?- preguntó Rukia a Orihime algo confundida.

-Sí, Ichigo, Ishida, tú y yo… Sería como un sueño hecho realidad…- decía Orihime, mientras volaba en sus pensamientos. Esto preocupó un poco a Rukia, ya que no quería que su amiga se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones sobre un chico, ya que no podía ni debía estar segura de que sería lo que pasaría al final.

-¿Por qué no vas se lo preguntas esta noche?- dijo Rukia en forma sonriente a su amiga. Solo le dio como respuesta un "sí" y esa noche misma fue a la casa de Ishida; pero no sucedió lo que esperaba: encontró a Ishida, pero besando a otra mujer: Yoshino…"

Ishida terminó con Yoshino a fines de ese mismo año, sin embargo, Orihime aún no olvida esa noche, por eso no se permite seguir amando a Ishida, por más de que sigue teniendo grandes sentimientos hacia él, teme que se vuelva a repetir la historia, más bien, aquel día. Orihime notó la preocupación en los rostros de Ichigo y Rukia hacia ella, y enseguida cambió su semblante por uno sonriente y continuó, sin saber que decir.

-Ésta es la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones!- dijo Orihime saltando de la emoción, sin embargo, ésta noticia para Ichigo y Rukia era muy pesada, no querían dejar de verse. Ambos, en realidad, habían estado muy ocupados estudiando para los exámenes… claro! Los exámenes se rinden antes de las vacaciones! A pesar de todo para la dulce parejita de frutilla y chocolate, era una mala noticia, significaba que por tres largos meses no se verían. Ambos reflejaron una cara larga duarnte las dos horas siguientes, así que en el recreo, Ishida les contó sobre algo que les llamo demasiado la atención:

-No se preocupen por estar lejos, tengo una solución para ustedes. La escuela está organizando un viaje a la playa de Cancún por tres semanas, al otro lado del mundo para que todos podamos seguir viéndonos en las vacaciones.

-Gracias Ishida, eres un amigo!- le dijo Ichigo amistoso. Rukia no le contestó porque desde "esa noche" estaba enojada con él, aunque era un buen tipo y ahora que había comprendido su error, estaba enamorado de Orihime.

-Dime Rukia- preguntó Ishida en voz baja- ¿ella aún me odia?

-Nosé Orihime, pero yo si, y soy su amiga. Nos vemos Ishida- dijo y se fue a su clase, al igual que Ichigo e Ishida. La pareja esperó ansiosa el toque de timbre de salida, ya que cada uno de ellos llegaría a su casa y pediría permiso para ir a dicho viaje. Al toque de timbre ambos fueron a consultarles a sus respectivos familiares:

-Mamá en la escuela organizan un viaje por tres semanas a la playa, ¿puedo ir?

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero deberás esperar hasta el próximo año, este año vamos familiarmente a la Antártida a ir a conocer la nieve- al ver que Ichigo quería negar o pedir algo, Masaki, su madre, aclaró- fin de la discusión, Ichigo…-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. UNA DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE

CAPÍTULO 2: "UNA DECISION IMPORTANTE"

Ya se había hecho tarde, había oscurecido bastante y ya eran las nueve de la noche; la hora, en que la familia Kuchiki cenaba. En dicha casa, la cena se consideraba sagrada, ya que dentro de la misma podían conversar sobre qué tal les había ido durante el día. Además era un espacio familiar tranquilo en el que podían hablar.

-Byakuya, tengo una petición muy importante que hacerte- empezó Rukia, pero a pesar de que fuera un lugar libre para hablar lo que quisiese, estaba intranquila por lo que le respondería su hermano respecto a dicha petición. Rukia sabía que si se arrepentía tendría que hacerlo ya, porque al continuar ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Prosigue- se dignó a contestar el noble Kuchiki, indirectamente.

-Entiendo- dijo guardando mucho respeto hacia su hermano, ya que él era un hombre, al que no podías tutearlo, y menos al no ser de familia. Tal vez por eso es que odia a Ichigo, él siempre lo trata como a un amigo.- Pues…- se mordió el labio- quería pedirte permiso para asistir a un viaje escolar en las vacaciones, tan solo por tres semanas- dijo rápido, y al terminar la frase respiró hondo, como desahogándose, ahora solo debería esperar respuesta alguna.

-¿Podría preguntar a dónde irán?- dijo éste, sin sobresalto alguno.

-S-sí, iremos a la playa de Cancún…- respondió un poco avergonzada-No quiero apurarte, hermano pero debo informarte que tienes una semana para decidir- La verdad, no esperaba que él la dejara ir a un lugar tan lejano, ya que Byakuya era su hermano y con Hisana la cuidaban constantemente. Byakuya lo meditó un poco y le respondió:

-No- ambas mujeres se sorprendieron gratamente al ver actuar a Byakuya de manera tan deliberada, pero esperaban que tuviera una razón para haber contestado así- yo no tengo que decidir nada- El semblante de Byakuya cambió a serio y explicó- Rukia, tú eres la que irá al viaje, no puedo decidir por ti, aunque desde ya, sabes que estoy para pagar el viaje si es que quieres viajar…- pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por su hermana:

-Gracias! De verdad si quiero ir al viaje-

-Aunque aún tu hermano no completó la idea- dijo Hisana sonriendo- Nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para viajar a la Antártida durante todas las vacaciones, por lo que nos lleva a otra conclusión, como no estaremos aquí para recibirte cuando llegaras, le pediríamos a los Kurosakis, que se encargaran de ti y…- Byakuya miró a Hisana con una mirada matadora y como entendió el mensaje aclaró- con la única condición de que no duermas con Ichigo- fue entonces cuando Rukia se puso toda roja, no podía creer que hasta eso habían planeado- en cuanto a la otra opción, desde el principio estabas incluida en nuestro viaje, asi que podrias venir con nosotros ya que pasamos muy poco tiempo los tres juntos-dijo Hisana dulce.

-Si no les molesta, me quedo con la otra opción- dijo y se apuró en llevar los platos hacia la cocina con tal de no estra metida en medio del clima tenso. En la mesa, los esposos se miraban confundidos: ¿Cómo podía ser que ella prefiriera a sus compañeros que ve todos los días antes que ellos? Eso era algo que no lograban comprender. Byakuya miró a Hisana de reojo, quien le regalo una cara preocupada por parte de Rukia. Byakuya saludó con un beso sexy en los labios a Hisana y se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar que Rukia e Hisana tuvieran una charla de mujer a mujer respecto al tema de los viajes. Hisana entró en la cocina y vió como Rukia estaba de espaldas a la puerta para que nadie la viera a la cara, aún se sentía averginzada por su decisión, pero de verdad quería estar con Ichigo:

-Rukia…- dijo Hisana con voz tierna- ¿en verdad deseas ese viaje?

-Si…- contestó sin saber que más podría decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Es por Ichigo, verdad?¿Él va a ir no es así?- dijo con una cara tan triste que casi mata a Rukia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó la joven desconcertada

-Te conozco Rukia o acaso aún crees que no ?… Pero, ¿sabes qué Rukia? Tu hermano hace mucho esfuerzo para que podamos estar juntos y si tienes a dos personas que en verdad importan en tu vida, deberás pensar que elegir, ¿acaso crees que Ichigo podría llegar a enojarse contigo por unas vacaciones? ¿Byakuya se enojaría? Él es parte de tu familia y también debes estar con él- dijo Hisana quien automáticamente después de decir eso, se puso a llorar, tomó el repasador de la cocina y secó sus lágrimas, quien no tenían intención de detenerse, entonces como su segunda y última opción, agarró el mismo con ambas manos y lo puso contra su pecho, como si le doliera lo que había ocurrido. Segundos más tarde corrió escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse allí dentro, terminaba con un portazo bastante ruidoso.

-¡Hisana!- gritó Rukia, pero la mencionada no se detuvo. Rukia ahora si que no sabía que pensar, ya sabía que la idea de Byakuya sobre que ella eligiera, no los llevaría a ningún lado, o peor, a pelearse o discutir con una de las mejores personas que había conocido y que además le había dado amor a su hermano, Hisana. Ahora se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Estiró su mano de manera delicada y suave y pronunció el nombre de la joven esposa de su hermano. Segundos después, bajó la mano nuevamente y salió corriendo hacia el jardín sin poder retener las lagrimas. Rukia, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla que quedaba a varios metros de su casa, aunque ese día había estado lloviendo luego paró y estas horas de la noche diluviaba, sin embargo se arriesgó a cruzar hacia la capilla al observar que sobre una de las sillas que había allí dentro se encontraba un objeto muy preciado para ella y, que, sin embargo, no usaba hace años. De repente se le vino un recuerdo a la mente de cuando era mas joven:

"Era una hermosa noche de verano y la luna estaba comenzando a aparecer en el cielo, quien estaba lleno de estrellas. Rukia tenía seis y años su hermano diesiciete, estaba estudiando demasiado para terminar la secundaria ,ya que estaba en ultimo año y sus responsabilidades y trabajos eran mayores y mas complicados; pero que sin embargo, aunque estuviera muy ocupado pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Rukia, y su novia Hisana, quien tenía catorce años. A Rukia, la acompañaba al parque o a la casa de sus amigos, a veces trataba de llevarla al jardín de infantes y otras veces jugaba con ella. Pero cuando no hacía esas cosas, siempre estaba consolándola y cuidándola. A Hisana, la ayudaba con sus estudios ya que él ya había pasado por eso, pero también salían juntos, veían películas, y a veces iban a cenar incluyendo a la pequeña Rukia, y a veces Ichigo, el mejor amigo de la misma. En fin, esa día Byakuya había estado estudiando mucho durante toda la semana para asi poder pasar el fin de semana junto a Rukia, quien cumplia años y su novia, Hisana. Ya era de noche e Hisana y Byakuya habían pasado el fin de semana organizando lo que Rukia les había anotado en su lista de "Las Cosas que Quiero Hacer en mi Cumpleaños". La lista destacaba las siguientes anotaciones:

1) Comer una torta hecha por Hisana (son las mejores)

2) Comprar regalos especialmente de Chappy

3) Estar con nii-sama y Hisana todo el día}

4) Cocinar con Hisana

5) Dormir en la carpa por la noche mientras

6) Ver la peli "Una Chappyaventura Extraordinaria" en el cine (primera fila)

7) Comer pochoclo, muchos dulces y galletas

8) Comer asado hecho por mi hermano

9) Invitar a los Kurisakis al cine con nosotros

10) Estar con Ichigo, Byakuya, Hisana y Chappy el resto del día

Por supuesto Byakuya e Hisana prepararon todo con anticipación. Ya habían hecho todo y solo quedaba por hacer las actividades numer de la lista. Asi, que Hisana hizo unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y gaseosa para los tres, mientras Byakuya armaba la carpa, cuando Rukia jugaba en el jardín, con su conejo Chappy. Se veía que estaba muy contenta, esa era la motivación de Hisana y Byakuya a hacer todo esto por ella. ((La escena que mas importa a Rukia y mas recuerda es la siguiente)). De repente una voz proveniente de la capilla sonó a sus espaldas:

-Rukia, Hisana ya hizo las galletas que le pediste y tu carpa ya está lista- Esa voz la conocía

-Ya voy nii-sama, no se coman las galletas sin mí- Gritaba Rukia mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su hermano y la esposa del mismo- Dejen también algunas para Chappy, a él le encantan las galletas con chispas…-"

Esos recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos e hizo que corriera a mayor velocidad hasta llegar a la capilla, donde se emocionó al ver a su compañero de la infancia: Chappy. Lo sostuvo entre sus palmas y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Se sentó en uno de los barrales a ver como caía la lluvia al compás de sus lagrimas mientras Chappy la acompañaba entre sus brazos. No podía dormir, no a estas alturas. En ese momento tomó una importante decisión respecto al viaje y en voz baja y mirando hacia alrededor pronunció:

-Lo siento I-chi…go…- Una figura que apenas alcanzó a ver la rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo protector…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. DULCES SUEÑOS

CAPITULO 3: "DULCES SUEÑOS"

Esos brazos la rodearon y esa persona apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la joven, tiernamente. Ella le agarró sus cálidas manos y correspondió el abrazo. Pero había un inconveniente ella le temía a los relámpagos y los truenos y como decía estaba diluviando, lo siguiente eran los truenos; y no quería mostrarse débil o indefensa delante a esa persona, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Sin embargo la caída de un relámpago no pudo evitar que Rukia apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de ese hombre, temblorosa. La persona la miró sorprendido, pues no conocía ese lado de ella, pero le sonrió y miró tiernamente logrando que sus ojos color miel brillaran con la luz de la luna.

-Rukia y-yo…-empezó a decir el joven- Te amo- Comentó finalizando la frase

-I-ichigo… y-yo… no sé que decir…- comentó Rukia quien seguía apoyada contra su pecho

-Solo mírame y dime que me amas- le agarró su carita delicadamente y la ubicó en una posición para que ella pudiera verlo a esos hermosos ojos miel, que junto a la luna brillaban más que mil estrellas. Ichigo deseaba probar sus labios nuevamente pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no podría detenerse. Pero abandonó esa idea por completo cuando los labios de la pelinegra adoptaron un color rojizo claro a causa del brillo de la luna que hacían que sus labios se vean más deseables y atractivos al mismo tiempo que brillaban sus cabellos liliáceos combinando con sus ojos. Ya no pudo retenerse por más tiempo y la besó cálidamente, empezando un poco acelerado pero cuando el beso comenzó a volverse largo, más cuidadosamente. Ella correspondió el largo beso pero le dio un final atrasado a causa de que conocía a su novia y sabía que no podría detenerse.

-Espera Ichigo, me quedo sin aire…- comentó un poco triste. Ambos hablaron durante un rato evitando tocar el tema del viaje, hasta que, minutos más tarde Ichigo comentó :

-¿ Así que no podrás asistir al viaje, verdad?- preguntó un poco triste

-¿ Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó un poco impactada, Rukia

- ¿ Acaso olvidas que yo estaba aquí cuando dijiste "lo siento Ichigo"?

- Ohh…- dijo un poco entristecida la joven. Justo que había logrado olvidar lo que había pasado, él se lo recuerda. Pero además le dolía el hecho de averle fallado a Ichigo, pero sabía que tendría que elegir alguno de los dos.- Perdóname Ichigo…

- No te disculpes- dijo Ichigo desinterés- A mi tampoco me dejaban ir…-comentó rascándose la nuca, con una actitud despreocupada. Éste hecho de despreocupación de Ichigo hizo que Rukia volviera a sonreir. En medio de toda esta discusión, lo que mas le preocupaba era como tomaría Ichigo el mensaje de que no podría ir al viaje junto a él; pero ya se había resuelto, ahora solo le quedaría arreglar las cosas con Hisana que no era pensamientos- …des?- dijo Ichigo terminando la frase.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Rukia dejando a un lado sus pensamientos-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó divertida mientras observaba el rostro de Ichigo furioso: "Esa enana se lo hacía a gusto".

-Enana sorda!- le gritó de manera chistosa para él, pero que fue un golpe hacia Ichigo por parte de Rukia- ¡Auchh!- se quejó Ichigo.

-¡Que no soy enana!-gritó Rukia, haciendo que ambos se rieran. Hablaron por un rato sin mirarse a los ojos. Ambos estaban mirando como la lluvia se detenía lentamente al pasar de las horas, mientras pensaban que Harían si no estaban juntos.

-Y dime Ichigo, ¿que planeas hacer para las vacaciones?- preguntó Rukia intrigada, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Éste sonrió.

-Yo nada… pero Karin y Yuzu desean desde pequeñas conocer la nieve y éste es un año en el que podemos ir juntos… sin embargo… Queria quedarme aquí para estar contigo en las vacaciones pero… Si no te molesta mis hermanas me pidieron ir con ellas, y como nunca estamos juntos es una oportunidad para acercarnos mas… Las cosas ya no son como en el pasado, Rukia, las situaciones cambian, y las decisiones también… Aunque viva en el presente me gustaría aun ser un niño, cuando la vida era tan fácil...- dijo, pero antes de terminar la frase, Rukia lo besó apasionadamente. Lo que había dicho ese hombre… como podía ella haber sido tan estúpida, él si comprendería su situación, sin embargo fue Ichigo quien terminó diciendo la frase. Ella quería casarse con ese hombre, y si todavía no debía pensar en el futuro, estaba orgullosa de ser su novia.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo Ichigo… Tú hiciste lo correcto-dijo en tono casi silencioso, pero él la escucho y la besó. Ella correspondía cada beso. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Y aun seguían hablando, tal vez esa sería el mejor amanecer de sus vidas.

-¿A dónde irán, Ichigo?

-Creo que a la Antártida…- pero fue interrumpido por una Rukia emocionada y gritona

-¿No te das cuenta? Podremos estar juntos todas las vacaciones!- Ichigo no comprendía lo que su novia trataba de decir, así que Rukia, explicó- ¡Nosotros también iremos a la Antártida! Mi tia Unohana y su esposo Ukitake viven allí, podría decirle a Byakuya que quiero ir a visitarlos. Ésta es la solución a nuestros problemas- terminó por decir Rukia, quien sonreía alegremente de la emoción. Ichigo se sorprendió mucho y, feliz, agregó:

-Oee, nunca pensé que iríamos de vacaciones juntos al lugar más frío del planeta- dijo riendo. Pero hasta hace unos segundos, ése había sido uno de sus peores días, y ahora era uno de los mejores; ambos estaban muy contentos. A Rukia le dio un poco de sueño, nunca se había quedado por tanto tiempo despierta. Bostezó un poco y esa acción hizo que Ichigo notara su cansancio:

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia antes de dormir?- preguntó sonriente, mirando a Rukia recostada en la bolsa de dormir junto a la suya.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Rukia impactada

-¿Cuántas veces no he hablado en serio?- dijo sonriendo; fue por su sonrisa y sus ojos tan dulces que Rukia no se animó a decir "tantas veces" por mas que fuera cierto. Se recostó nuevamente y esperó que Ichigo empezara a narrar el cuento:

-" Había una vez un niño de seis años de edad. Él era un joven muy afortunado, su familia crecía con el título de la familia real y poseían grandes bienes y beneficios. Sin embargo, el pequeño no era un niño feliz, pues su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía dos años, y vivía solo con su padre quien era el comandante de un ejercito contra la lucha del cristianismo. A pesar de esto, el padre trataba de hacer todo lo que su hijo le pedía, sin embargo las cosas que él podía brindarle eran objeto material; no podía darle lo que en verdad necesitaba: amor y cuidado. Un día en muestra de cariño, el padre, que estaba llendose de viaje por un mes le dijo:

-Eh aquí, hijo mío, mi mejor halcón de caza- le mostró el ave que estaba apollada en su hombro. Con un gesto rápido, señalo con el dedo al suelo, hacia una rata que apenas había alcanzado a ver. Inmediatamente, el ave se abalanzó por encima de la rata y de un solo bocado se la tragó. Al terminar nuevamente se poso en el hombro del padre. El padre del joven sonrió, mientras que éste, se había quedado impresionado. El hombre agarró una jaula con otro halcón dentro y lo puso frente al niño- Éste será tu halcón. Te dejaré como misión hasta que vuelva de mi viaje el adiestramiento de dicho animal, si para entonces logras hacerlo te dejaré a cargo de Hugo, mi halcón en todos mis viajes. ¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó serio el padre quien miraba al niño con arrogancia.

-S-sí, haré lo imposible- contestó el joven entusiasmado. Para él que su padre le dijera que tal vez cuidaría a Hugo, lo entusiasmaba, no a todo el mundo le decía que cuidaría a Hugo. Todos los días el joven trataba de acercarse mas al animal, para que tomara confianza. Sin embargo, nada le salía bien, cuando intentaba alimentarlo de la palma de su mano era brusco, cuando intentaba jugar con él, no le hacía caso, cuando quería bañarlo para mantenerlo limpio, arañaba su rostro hasta dejarle lastimaduras. Pero al pasar del tiempo el animal cobró cariño sentimental en relación al pequeño, y el pequeño, al animal; hasta lo había vuelto vegetariano para no tener que matar a los otros animales para cenar. Al llegar su padre, se presentó en su oficina y le enseñó el animal. El padre lo observó por un largo tiempo junto al niño:

-¡Hugo!- gritó enfadado el hombre. Así Hugo se abalanzó contra el otro halcón. El niño estaba aterrorizado. Antes de matarlo, Hugo, llevó el halcón a su dueño quien lo sostuvo frente a su hijo y le quebró el cuello delante de él. El niño, escuchó el sonar de sus huesos quebrarse y caer dentro del tacho de basura, en forma de un cuerpo sin vida.

-¡Te dije que adiestraras a este animal, no que lo domesticaras y lo adoptaras como tu mascota! Éste animal ya no es un halcón le quitaste su identidad, los halcones están creados por el señor para matar, cazar y romper, no para ser animales domesticos- sacó el cuerpo del halcón sin vida del basurero, se lo mostró y dijo- éste es un halcón que ya no tiene personalidad!- dijo el padre furioso y dejó caer contra el suelo al animal muerto. Luego se retiró dejando a su hijo lamentándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego comprendió que "amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido". Fin. ¿Te gustó el cuento?- Preguntó Ichigo a Rukia. Ésta estaba atónita, nunca pensó que esa persona a la que consideraba el amor de su vida pudiera haberle contado una historia así. Reaccionando nuevamente, agarró un almohadón y se lo tiró a la cabeza.

- ¡Esa historia es horrible!- gritó Rukia desesperada, quien no había conseguido dormir por pensar en el trauma de ese niño que luego tendría ella por haber escuchado ese cuento.

-¿Lo es? – preguntó Ichigo reprimiendo el dolor del almohadazo.

- El padre de ese niño es un ser horrible, es una historia sobre maltrato infantil. Debería de haber previsto que sería algo así lo que tú consideras una historia para dormir-

-Si lo piensas, veras que es una buena historia, el padre del niño sólo intenta hacerlo mas fuerte. Inflexible- comentó Ichigo sonriendo.

-Pero se debe aprender a ceder poco. O se te rompe el corazón-dijo Rukia tratando de entender lo que Ichigo trataba de decir.

-No si eres lo bastante fuerte- dijo y se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla. Rukia ya no podía discutir mas con Ichigo, lo amba, y él tenía razón, por mas que no quiera admitirlo.

-Dulces sueños…-se dijeron ambos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Al despertarse Ichigo se encontró a Byakuya e Hisana mirándolos misteriosamente por la situcion en la que se encontraban

-¿Eh?- preguntó Ichigo, quien no salía de su asombro de por que estaban ahí. Se pasó la mano en su ojo para reaccionar, y llegó a notar que ambos dormían juntos, mientras ella abrazaba pecho, sin camisa. Ichigo sacudió muy levemente, pero intranquilo a Rukia, para que despertara, estaba rojo de la vergüenza- Rukia…-dijo tratando de despertarla- tal vez quieras ver ésto…-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. CONFUSIONES FAMILIARES

CAPITULO 4: CONFUSIONES FAMILIARES

Ichigo trató de despertar a Rukia lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba la situación en la que se había metido. Debió haberse quedado dormido junto a Rukia una vez que terminó de narrar el cuento. Mirándolo fríamente y regañándolo con la mirada se encontraba el hermano de Rukia, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, y a su lado una joven de apariencia similar a la de su novia reía nerviosamente, mientras dejaba que Byakuya se encargara de la situación en la que no quería estar involucrada. En ese entonces, se despierta Rukia también sorprendida de centrarse en un círculo de miradas, Rukia miraba a Hisana, quien miraba a Byakuya, quien miraba a Ichigo que por último la miraba a ella:

-¿Eh?- preguntó Rukia aún confundida- nii-sama, Hisana, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar trabajando?-

-Así es…- dijo Hisana incómoda quien le hizo una seña con la mirada de que observaba lo que sucedía entre Byakuya e Ichigo, para que arreglara las cosas; pro Rukia no pudo hacer nada, ya que no captó lo que su cuñada quería decirle. Byakuya se retiró de la carpa, al menos por un momento. Rukia observó cómo se iba y se acostó de nuevo a seguir durmiendo. "Enana tramposa" pensó Ichigo, ahora como saldría de esa situación, pensó en volver a dormir y fingir que nunca había visto a Hisana y Byakuya, pero a estas alturas, no podía dar vuelta atrás, ya estaba muy consiente como para no notar la presencia de ambas miradas, una de amargura y arrogancia; que de por sí ya no estaba en la escena, y la otra de calidez, nerviosismo y compasión. Ichigo sentía que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, había imaginado esa noche por años, también con Byakuya e Hisana que los miraban con arrogancia y culpa, pero había dos cosas que nunca pensó que sucederían ese mismo día: que todo había sido falso, nunca tuvo esa noche romántica junto a Rukia, y encima tampoco pensó que sucedería tan pronto y así. Pero Ichigo dejó de pensar esas cosas cuando escucho que alguien con voz cálida lo llamaba:

-Ichigo… Ichigo, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó la muchacha que había conocido años atrás como la mamá de Rukia.

-No, no es nada… Hisana-le comentó el joven, y confiando mucho en su palabra le dijo- Solo quisiera aclarar las cosas, entre Rukia y yo no hubo nada…- dijo el joven mirando a Hisana con los ojos brillosos. Hisana se le quedó mirando unos minutos "esos ojos miel…" pensó "ya sé porque Rukia se enamoró de él, sus ojos son hermosos y tiene un buen físico" pensó y al oír lo que estaba diciendo, rió entre dientes, no existía ninguna posibilidad de que a ella le pareciera atractivo el novia de su cuñada. Pero le dijo:

- Te escucharé si me quieres hablar- Ichigo escuchó lo que le dijo y sonrió porque esa joven tan dulce era la esposa de Byakuya, osea, ¡de Byakuya! Ahora era que entendía la frase de "los opuestos se atraen".

-Gracias- Hisana se sorprendió, se sentó en el piso junto a él y lo escuchaba atentamente- Sí, somos novios, es más estoy muy feliz con ella, y no me gustaría estar con otra persona que no fuera ella en mi vida, pero…- hizo una pausa, sin notar que además de Hisana, otros ojos lo obsevaban y otros oídos, lo oían-pero…-repitió- no me atrevería a ser más que novios, hasta que Byakuya me conozca, hasta que compruebe que yo si quiero a Rukia y la aprecio- pausó y miró al cielo, cabizbajo y sonriendo continuó- Yo, Hisana, aunque no lo creas, yo respeto mucho a Byakuya y por supuesto a ti, pero tengo una manera extraña de demostrárselos. Ustedes son la familia de Rukia y hacen todo por ella… aunque Byakuya y yo queremos a Rukia de distintas maneras, la queremos.- terminó por decir ésta vez. Fue ahora que Hisana lo interrumpió:

-Ella es aún una niña que necesita del cuidado y cariño de ambos- Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Hisana de esa manera, tal vez ella si tenía razón, pero él también tenía algo que decir sobre ella.

-Y de ti, Hisana- le contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos, pero sus ojos aún conservaban el brillo. Los ojos grises que había escuchado toda la escena se quedaron sorprendidos y conmovidos por lo que había observado. "¿Acaso Kurosaki lo respetaba?" No pudo aguantar más y se le escapó una sonrisa apenas notable. En ese momento, Ichigo seguía triste, tanto, que no podía darse cuenta de que una persona se acercaba hacia él. De repente una persona que no había notado presente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pero manteniendo el respeto y de hombre a hombre lo abrazó.

-Gracias Ichigo- esa era la primera vez que esa persona tenía contacto físico con él y que lo trataba sin nombrar su apellido- de nuevo- Ichigo, que estaba en medio de la escena, no podía creerlo, el noble Byakuya le había agradecido. Ichigo estaba feliz, quería sonreír, quería disfrutar el día, quería estar con estas personas que lo habían ayudado, agradecido y cuidado durante un largo tiempo. Ichigo al igual que Byakuya no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que nuevamente se escapó de su boca. Lo abrazó paternalmente pero de hombre a hombre. Hisana despertó a Rukia, no aguantaba las ganas de que Rukia estuviera despierta para mirar esa escena que era muy poco probable que se repita. Hisana estaba en verdad feliz. Primero porque una de las cosas que más quería en el mundo era ver a Byakuya y Rukia felices y en este momento ambos podrían ser felices con la misma cosa, y eso también la hacía feliz a ella.

-Rukia… Rukia- dijo Hisana. Rukia, abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y despertó con un gran bostezo.- Rukia- dijo Hisana al ver que la joven estaba despertándose- asómate, mira-.

Rukia se refregó la cara al notar que lo que sus ojos le estaban permitiendo ver era casi imposible, era su sueño, pero, ¿Hecho realidad?. Sí eran Ichigo y Byakuya abrazados paternalmente y ambos reflejaban una sonrisa, de distintos puntos de vista, claro, ya que Byakuya sonreía por dentro e Ichigo, por fuera. A fines de cuentas lo que había pasado "esa" noche había sido solo una confusión, que por lo visto Ichigo, solo, pudo arreglar. Rukia no entendía de ninguna manera como habían llegado, su hermano y novio, a hablarse, aun así estaba feliz: ¡era una sorpresa que ni siquiera en sus más fantásticos sueños pudo imaginar!.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


End file.
